The Only Way Is Up
by TheBillFanatic1994
Summary: Casey Jones is the daughter of the Inspector. When she gets pregnant by one of the well known PCs, she thinks that this is it, the end for her. She needs those around her more than ever. Including a certain sergeant. Stone/OC. Better than it sounds. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic for _The Bill_ so hopefully it will be ok :) It is a Callum/OC fic. I have added some of my own creations to the Sunhill team, so the dynamics of the station have changed a little. But...anyway...i hope you like it, let me know good or bad. Please review! :) _

_Rachel x _

Chapter 1 

Sunhill Police Station

How could this be happening? Why was this happening? To me of all people, why? Surely this couldn't be happening, there must be some mistake. _You'll soon find out_, the little voice in my head told me. I glanced at my watch, another minute and a half to go, time wasn't going quick enough. This really couldn't be happening. I couldn't be pregnant, there's no way I could be pregnant. But why was my period over two months late? When was my last one? Oh, I couldn't remember. What other reason could there be? I should have done this earlier, checked to see, but I didn't have the courage. I couldn't bear the thought of my worst fears coming true. I checked my watch again, a minute to go.

My hands were clammy with nervousness, and I was tapping my foot convulsively. This wasn't fair, I knew girls at college who would drop their pants for any guy who looked their way. I wasn't one of those girls; I never had been and never would be. It was just one night, one stupid night, and now my life could be changed forever. It wasn't like we weren't careful; I'd made sure that we were. _Nothing's one hundred percent_, my mother's voice shot through my head like a loaded gun.

Another thirty seconds to go and I'd know. I'd know whether I was pregnant or not. I'd know if I was going to be a mother. I wanted nothing more than for the words 'not pregnant' to flash up on the little screen, I wasn't ready for a baby, and I wasn't ready for someone to depend on me so completely. But a little part of me, a tiny, tiny, little part of me, wanted that test to be positive. A part of me that glowed at the thought of having a little baby in my arms, holding their soft, warm body against my own, breathing in that scent that is all baby. _No!_ I told myself sharply, _you don't want that. Not yet. _

I sat on the closed toilet seat, holding the pee covered stick at arms length. I felt almost claustrophobic in the little toilet cubicle, like the walls would squash in on me. I was hyperventilating. What if the test was positive? What would I do? I had no money; I was still living at home with my Mum. What would I do when I had a baby to pay for? Sure Mum and Dad would probably help me, they had enough money, but I didn't want there help…that would be like admitting defeat. But what if it was negative, how would I feel then? I'd be relieved, relieved that I wouldn't have to face the nightmare of being a single teenage mother, relieved that I wouldn't be another statistic, relieved that I wouldn't have to tell my parents. But happy, would I be happy? Yes…no…maybe.

A little beeping noise emitted from the stick in my hand. I took in a deep breath. Oh my god. Oh my god. I couldn't look at the stick. I just couldn't. I ran my free hand through my hair. _You've got to do it_, I told myself, _you've got to know. _With a shaky hand I brought the test closer to me. The stick was shaking too much, I couldn't read it properly. I steadied the hand holding the stick with my other hand. I sucked in a deep breath as the word 'pregnant' flashed on the little screen.

My mother was going to kill me, my father was going to kill me…then kill the dad. Oh god, what was I doing. Sitting in a toilet cubicle, in the police station where my mother works, awaiting the results of a pregnancy test. What was going on in my life? I shook my head to try and stop the tears that were threatening to spill over. I couldn't cope with this. I had to get out of here.

I stood up from the toilet seat, thrust the stick into my pocket and ran from the toilet cubicle. I crashed through the door and into the corridor outside. I spotted my Mum down the corridor talking to Superintendent Jack Meadows, my godfather. Hollie Granger, my cousin, was at the other end of the corridor with a fellow PC. I ran down the corridor, tears streaming down my face. Hollie gasped as she saw me. Immediately she lunged to catch me as I tripped over my flailing feet. Around the corner came the father of my unborn child. His brow furrowed as he spotted me in tears. My Mum rushed down the corridor with Jack on her heels. A crowd of PCs, Sergeants, and CID staff were gathering around me. And I couldn't help what I did next. I made a god awful retching sound before throwing up. My head felt like it was filled with air, everything was distorted and wobbling. I lurched sideways, falling, passing out on the cold floor.

St. Hughes Hospital 

"Urgh" I groaned, lifting my fingers to my head to rub my temples "oh god! My head is killing me"

Light bubbled and exploded in front of me as I opened my eyes. I blinked a few times until the lights faded and the hospital room came into focus. The walls were pale green and the floors a speckled grey. My Mum was sitting on one side of the bed, Jack sat beside her, and my Dad was sitting on the opposite side. Dad's mop of brown hair was looking limp and tired, as did his eyes. He smiled widely when he saw me awake. My Mum was still in her uniform, as was Jack.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"You collapsed Case" my Mum sighed, holding my hand in hers like she had done when I was a kid, "in the station, you fell and hit your head, don't you remember?"

It all flooded back to me, all of it; the pregnancy test, the crying, the running, the puking up, and the collapse. I closed my eyes and let out one big huff of breath, wishing that all of this would just go away.

"I remember" I murmured, not looking her in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell me Casey? I thought that we were always honest with each other. I thought I could trust you to always tell the truth, no matter how big it is. You didn't tell me you were pregnant, Casey!" Mum pressed, the hurt and pain I'd caused her was swooping across her face.

"I'll be outside" Jack said before standing up, giving me a small smile, and leaving the room.

"I just found out myself" I croaked.

There was a lump in my throat, constricting my voice and making me want to cry and cry and cry. I wanted nothing more than for my Mum to wrap her arms around me and tell me that everything was going to be ok.

"The doctor says you're two months pregnant Casey Jones! You must have known by now, you mustn't have had your period! You must have known" Mum insisted.

"Calm down Jen" Dad said firmly.

"Be quiet Martin" Mum snapped "it's not like you've been here for her, you don't get a say!"

"I've been working Jen, just like you have" Dad barked, his hackles rose as Mum's eyes narrowed to slits.

"I'm not working in a different country, am I?"

"Will both of you stop arguing for once? Please just leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now!" I shouted at them.

They both looked taken aback by my outburst, but I'd had enough. This was beyond ridiculous. Their only daughter is pregnant and all they can think about is sniping at each other. Why was it always like this when they got together? I loved my parents, and I know they loved me too. My dad was an international lawyer for some big, flash company. Being an international lawyer he was abroad a lot, but when he was back in the UK we'd go to the cinema or we'd just stay in and catch up. I was close to my dad, always had been. Because my Mum was an Inspector at Sunhill she worked a lot, but that never stopped us, she was always taking me into the station with her so that she could show me the world of work, but really it was just a time for us to bond. My parents were great when they were apart but when they got together they were awful, they did anything they could to get one up on each other. And I always got caught in the middle.

"I'm sorry Casey, let us stay" my Mum almost pleaded.

"No…." I cut across her "please go…you can come back later. Just go calm down. I've just found out that I'm pregnant, that I'm going to have to support a baby! And I don't need you two arguing"

With a reluctant sigh they both stood up and left the room like naughty school children. They shut the door behind them with a resounding click. I wiped a few stray tears away and let out a shaky breath. I peeled back the covers. I was wearing one of those awful hospital gowns. I pressed my hands to my stomach, trying to feel for a heartbeat. I knew it was silly, I knew I couldn't feel my baby's heartbeat but I wanted to. My baby was in there, _my_ baby.

"Are you in there?" I whispered to my belly "I guess I'm your Mummy now...whatever that means".

"Casey?" a voice asked from the door "Can I come in?"

Immediately my head snapped up to look at the doorway. Hollie was poking her head through the door. I hadn't even heard her open it. She smiled softly at me, her eyes full of sympathy and understanding. Hollie was the only one who knew how I was feeling. She was three years older than me at twenty-one and had a little boy of her own. Little Sammy was going on for five now, he was adorable. If Hollie had managed to look after her Sammy when she was just sixteen years old _and_ she got her job as a police officer just as she had always wanted then I should be able to cope. But I'm not Hollie; I'll never be like Hollie.

I burst into tears as Hollie bustled through the door and threw herself down onto my bed. Hollie wrapped her arms around me and pulled me against her, rocking me gently just like she did with Sammy. I curled into her shoulder and cried.

"It's going to be ok Casey, I promise you, it's going to be ok" she murmured into my hair "I don't want to see you crying, Casey. No matter how big the problem you don't need to cry. And this…this isn't worth crying over Casey, yeah it's a kind of a crap situation but... you can deal with it. You're going to love that baby Casey, and everything's going to be ok"

"Thanks Hol" I sighed, wiping my eyes and smiling up at her.

"What are cousins for, eh?" she grinned, clambering off the bed and straightening out her uniform, "now, I need to get back to the station but I'll be seeing you later ok? Oh, your Mum told me to tell you that the doctors are discharging you, so she's taking you back to the station with her"

"Back to the station?" I asked with a grimace.

"Yep, there are some guys back there who want to make sure you're alright" Hollie quipped.

Hollie grinned at me and gave me a wave before rushing out of the door. I groaned, I didn't need the whole station knowing about this. I sighed and shook my head. As soon as she was out of the room my Mum and Dad chugged in with their heads lowered. Behind them was a female doctor.

"Hello Casey, I'm Doctor Castle, I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes before you're discharged, if that is alright?" Doctor Castle smiled.

"Yeah, sure" I mumbled.

"So Casey, I don't think you have any serious injuries just a mild concussion, but if you have any worries please don't hesitate to let me know. Now, I've ran some blood tests and they show that you're ten weeks pregnant. Ok? Everything seems ok with that. So you're free to leave"

"Thank you Doctor Castle" I said.

"Good luck with the baby" she smiled before leaving the room.

Dad glanced at his watch and smiled wryly.

"I'm sorry Case but I need to get back to work, my boss will kill me. I'm due at the airport in an hour. I'll call you, ok?" Dad apologised.

"I understand Dad, see you later" I sighed.

He stood up and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Don't worry about the baby Case, we'll sort all of this out" he smiled before leaving the room, his briefcase strap digging into his shoulder.

"Are you ready to go Casey?" Mum asked.

"Sure" I replied softly.

Mum handed me my clothes and stood up, smoothing her hair and clothes.

"I'll be outside".

Relishing the little bit of time to myself; I took off the hospital gown and got dressed into the clothes Mum gave me. When I was finished I just sat down on the bed and closed my eyes, resting my hands gently on my stomach. Was I ready to go to Sunhill and see the people my Mum worked with, the people who were my friends, and let them ask me about the baby, and the father…and everything else they could think of.

"Casey? Are you coming?" Mum called.

"Coming" I called back.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you "mistreated and forgotten" for reviewing my story - it is much appreciated. Thank you everyone for reading and for adding me to story/author alerts etc. Please read and review! _

Chapter 2 

Sunhill Station 

Mum pulled the car over in front of the back entrance to the station. We climbed out and Mum set off for the doors. She keyed in the code and the little beep signalled that the door was unlocked. She held it open for me and we walked inside. There was a buzz in conversation when we walked in through the doors. Everyone went quiet when they saw who it was. Sergeant Jo Masters was on the desk, signing prisoners into the cells. She smiled encouragingly at me before returning to her work. The PCs in the room smiled at me as well.

"Come on" Mum said, pulling my arm and dragging me towards her office.

She shut the door behind her and slumped into her chair. She rubbed her eyes.

"Sit down Casey" Mum sighed.

I sat down in the chair opposite her, like I always did when I came to work with her. She didn't look at me for a few moments. Instead she looked past me to the picture of me, Mum and Dad that was framed on the wall. She stared at it with this eerie look, as if she was just too tired to have any emotions left. She let out another lifeless sigh.

"What are we going to do Casey?" Mum asked me wearily.

"I don't know Mum"

"Are you keeping the baby?" Mum asked, finally looking up to meet my eyes.

"I'm not aborting it Mum…I just can't. It…the baby…feels like part of me. I can't just get rid because it's not the right time for me" I explained, trying to make her understand.

I didn't know when I suddenly became so intent on becoming a mother. I didn't know when the reality of the situation set in. But I could feel it, like an ache, a pulling pain, telling me that I couldn't harm my baby, that it was my baby and I would do right by it, no matter what.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" she said quietly "because it won't be easy for you Casey. Being a mother is hard work, you need to know that"

"I know that Mum, but you managed didn't you?"

"I had your Dad around to help me" she replied.

"Mum…can we talk about this tonight, I want to go think, you know? Is that ok?"

"Sure Casey, we can talk later, I've got a load of paperwork to be getting on with anyway"

"Thanks Mum, I'll see you later"

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. I got up from the chair, my head still a little woozy, and left the room. The corridor was thankfully empty, so I crept across the tiled floor and down the corridor that led to the cafeteria. It was going on for three now so I hoped the cafeteria would be empty too. I was lucky once more, there were only a few people sitting in the blue seats. I bought some chips and a big slice of chocolate cake before finding a seat on the far side of the room. I rested my head on the windowsill and stuffed chips one after another into my mouth. No-one disturbed me; they just let me get on with my wallowing. And I was thankful because I didn't want to talk to anyone. Or at least not any of the people who would want to talk to me. Mel and Hollie were sitting with a few of the other PCs in the centre of the room. They kept watching me, looking as if they wanted to come over and speak to me. But I couldn't speak to them; they would feel sorry for me. I didn't want that.

"Is this seat taken?" a kind, Londoner's voice said from beside me.

I looked up to see Smithy smiling softly at me, a piece of chocolate cake wrapped in a paper serviette in his hand. I shook my head and he sat down beside me. He tore a lump of cake from the slice and stuffed it into his mouth, his eyes twinkling softly at me.

"So…" Smithy said, easing into things, "how did your Mum take things?"

I let out a sigh and shook my head.

"As well as can be expected" I replied quietly "she hasn't completely lost it with me, but she can barely look me in the eye. She's disappointed in me, I can see it in her face, she can't even _look _at me Smithy without feeling disgusted by me"

"Hey! Casey! Your Mum is not disgusted by you. You made a mistake, everyone does it. She's just worried about you, give her some time to think things through and then speak to her about it" Smithy insisted before shoving the rest of his cake slice into his mouth.

"Thanks Smithy" I smiled.

"Are you eating those chips?" Smithy asked, reaching his hand across the table to grab some from my plate.

I laughed and smacked his hand away. He pouted but I could see he was glad that he'd cheered him up.

"Hands off! I'm eating for two now, aren't I? You don't get to steal my food anymore" I joked but pushed a few chips his way.

We chomped away on chips for a few minutes before Smithy stood up and smoothed out his uniform.

"I'm taking over for Stone on patrol so I'll see you later ok?" Smithy smiled

"Yeah, sure; I'll just hide out here for a bit until my Mum's shift is over"

"I'll send someone along to keep you company"

"I don't need babysitting Smithy" I told him indignantly, sticking my chin upwards.

Smithy rolled his eyes at me, stole a few more chips and ran away before I could hit him. I picked up my plate and grumbled as I handed it back to the cafeteria lady. I sighed and meandered through the corridors, not sure of exactly where I wanted to go. Hollie and Mel were on patrol and so were most of the other PCs at the station. I was walking the corridors, past the changing rooms for Uniform, when Callum Stone walked out of the changing room, tucking in his crisp white shirt.

He stopped in front of me and smiled, making my knees going a little wobbly and fuzzy. The thing is, I'd always had a little bit of a crush on Callum Stone, ever since the first day I'd met him six years ago. I'd been twelve at the time. I wasn't stupid; I knew it would never happen. He'd seen me through the awkward phases, seen me grow up, the teen tantrums, the bad times. But this was the worst time, this time he would think of me worse than ever before. Because this time I was pregnant.

"How you feeling Casey?" Callum asked as we walked towards his office.

"Oh, much better"

"So…pregnant, huh?" he asked, not quite looking me in the eye as he sat down a his desk.

"That's what the pee stick tells me" I mumbled.

He chuckled a little and I glowed at the sound. I curled up in a chair in front of his desk and sighed.

"Who's the father?" he asked, again not looking me quite in the eyes.

That was the question I didn't want to answer. That was the question that I didn't want to face .Because if I faced it, I'd have to face him and I wasn't ready to face him just yet. I looked down at my hands. Callum was someone I didn't want to tell, because he along with my parents and everyone else that I faced would judge me.

"I can't tell you" I whispered.

"Fair enough" he conceded.

"It's not that I don't trust you…it's just that I haven't told him yet" I spluttered.

"Oh, ok, that's only right" he said with a small smile.

"I don't know how to tell him" I confessed, blushing.

"Just spit it out, it's the best way" Callum smiled.

"Hah! Easier said than done! Trust me; this guy isn't the fatherly type. He is going to want nothing to do with this baby"

"You don't know that"

"Wait till you find out who it is and then say that" I challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"I know the guy?" Callum asked.

I nodded meekly.

"So it's someone here, at the station?" Callum figured, I could almost hear the cogs going in his head.

"Look, I've already told you far too much! I shouldn't be saying anything. Please, don't try and figure this out, not until I figure out what I'm going to tell him".

"What if he doesn't want the baby?"

"If…if he doesn't want the baby, then I won't force him to be a part of the baby's life. But I'm keeping this baby, Callum, there's no doubt about that" I said with feeling.

"I'm sorry I'm being ratty with you" I apologised "it's just been one of those days, you know? Everything just seems so hard right now; there just seems to be so much to do: talk to mum, talk to dad, tell the father, get a midwife. And what about college? I've still got five months left before my exams. Will they even let me go to college still? I'm only eighteen for Christ's sake, what the hell am I going to do?" I balled, fisting my t-shirt in my fists.

Callum stood up from his desk and came to kneel down in front of me. I tried not to be distracted by his face, although that was no easy task.

"First, you tell the father, then you speak to your mum and dad. And then, you deal with the rest" he instructed.

"How do I tell him, Callum?" I whispered.

"I don't know, Case" Callum sighed, "that's up to you".


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for reviewing and for adding me to story alerts and favourite :) Please review and give me your feedback :D_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Sunhill Police Station 

I sat on the steps at the front of the station until I saw his patrol car come cruising round the corner and into the yard at the back of the station. I stood up, telling myself that everything would be alright, and walked across the pavement and into the yard. Hollie climbed out of one side of the car, and he climbed out of the other, they were both laughing with each other. Smithy was standing in the yard too, his arms folded across his chest. Callum was next to him and I could tell he was watching me, to see who I cornered.

In the end I chickened out, I couldn't do it in front of everyone. Instead I turned around and walked back the way I came and sat back down on the steps. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my mobile phone. Sending a text was the coward's way out, but I didn't have the guts to do it all face to face, but even I had the decency to tell him the big stuff to his face. So I sent him a text asking him to meet me once he changed out of his uniform. I didn't have long to wait before he sent me a text back, asking me to meet him outside of the changing rooms, which, coincidentally, wasn't far from my mother's office. Great, I thought to myself.

I pulled myself to my feet, and walked back into the station. I keyed the access code into the pad and pushed the door open. Slowly I walked through the station, biting my nails nervously. When I got to the changing rooms Nate was already standing there waiting for me. He smiled at me a little, and I knew straight off that he knew what I was going to tell him, he just needed my confirmation. He wasn't laughing like he was with Hollie earlier.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" I asked him.

"Course" he replied, leading me towards the briefing room.

He poked his head inside and when he saw that nobody was in the room, walked in. He sat down on one of the chairs and I sat down a chair away from him.

"The baby's mine then?" Nate asked.

"Yep, I've not been with anyone else, you're the only possible father, Nate" I explained.

Nate was quiet, and I could see how he was churning up all this information in his head. I let him have his time for a moment before rushing in to the next part of my explanation.

"I'm keeping the baby, Nate" I told him.

He nodded.

"That's what Hollie said when I asked her" Nate said, quickly at my look of horror he added: "don't worry I didn't tell her about…that night…or anything"

"Good, I want to tell her myself"

We were quiet again.

"Look, Nate. I don't expect anything from you. You can be as involved as you want with this baby, if you want to be a part of its life then that's fine by me, if you don't, well, that's your choice"

"I don't know what I want, Casey. I didn't plan for this to happen, you know" he said bitterly.

I shot up from my seat and glared at him, pointing my finger accusingly in his direction.

"Oh and you think I did? I didn't ask for this, Nate! It was an accident, that's all. It wasn't either of our faults, we were just unlucky, these things aren't one hundred percent! But that doesn't matter now, Nate. What matters is I'm pregnant, and you need to decide whether or not you're going to be a dad to this baby. I'm not asking for an answer now, but I do need an answer" I rushed "look, I'm going to go find my mum. I'll see you tomorrow, Nate".

I strode out of the briefing room, leaving Nate to think over all that I told him. I did feel sorry for the guy. He was a ladies man, a bachelor; he didn't want to be weighed down by a baby. But maybe he would step up and be a dad to my baby, maybe. As I turned the corner I bumped into Callum, again.

"Sorry" I sighed "I wasn't watching where I was going"

Callum smiled at me, "other things on your mind?"

"You could say that" I laughed bitterly.

He was out of his uniform now, wearing jeans and a shirt. It was a nice look for him. I tried not to smile at his attractiveness. It really wasn't appropriate for my current predicament.

"So, you told the dad?" Callum asked.

"Straight to the point, aren't you?" I muttered.

"Is there any other way to be?" he laughed.

"Yes" I sighed "I did"

"And? How did he take it?"

I shrugged, "ok I guess, I've left him in the briefing room to think things over. It's a big thing for him"

"It's a big thing for you too" Callum said, smiling softly.

"Yes" I agreed "it is. But I've sort of come to terms with it, sort of. I mean I'm still freaking out about it, but I know that I'm keeping the baby. Now that I've made the hardest decision I just have to worry about everything else "

"So, are you going to tell me who he is?" Callum finally asked.

I blushed deeply, looking down at the floor.

"Nate" I squeaked.

"Who? I didn't understand that"

"Nate" I said a little more clearly, still looking ashamedly down at the floor.

"Nate?"

"Yeah"

"You slept with Nate" he repeated.

"Well, Callum, that is how you make a baby"

Callum shook his head. My mum came around the corner with Jack.

"Casey! Come on we're going home" Mum shouted.

"Bye, Callum" I muttered and rushed off, thankful that I was going to avoid any further embarrassment.

I raced away and glanced back over my shoulder before I turned the corner. Callum was striding off towards the briefing room. For some reason I felt funny, like I knew something was going to happen.

"Casey, are you coming?" my mum said.

"Yes, mum, I'm coming" I replied and followed her and Jack out of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

_I've been on holiday so its taken me a little longer to update than I would like...but anyway its up now. so thank you for reading - and for reviewing previous chapters :) Please read and review! _

_Rachel x _

Chapter 4

"I can't tell you, Mum" I apologised "I'm sorry but I can't, not yet at least"

"Casey Anna Jones, you tell me who the father is right now" Mum growled at me, her eyes glinting with fury.

"I can't mum, he works with you! You'll treat him differently! I'm sorry, but not yet, mum" I shouted back.

I turned on my heel and stormed out into the hallway and pounded up the stairs. I flung open my bedroom door and buried myself in my bed under my covers. I couldn't help but cry to myself. I wanted nothing more than to go back downstairs and tell my mum about Nate, and the baby and his reaction. I wanted to tell her about how bad I felt, stupidly, because I saw the look in Callum's eyes when I'd told him Nate was the father. But I couldn't, because she was their Inspector, and because my mum would go mad. She'd lose it; she'd take all her anger out on Nate, maybe Callum just to spite me.

I wanted my dad. He'd understand, he always could understand, or at least he could when he was home. Nowadays he wasn't there very often; I couldn't tell him everything anymore. Who else could I turn to? There was Hollie of course, but, she was always pretty busy with her work and every bit of free time that she had was filled with little Sammy. I dint want to disturb her. Who else could I call?

I rolled over and reached into my bag that I'd dumped on the floor when we'd got home. I flicked through my contacts page until I got to someone I could talk to. I sighed and dialled the number. I held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Smithy? It's Casey" I said.

"What's wrong, Case?" Smithy asked, concerned.

"I know it's getting late, but can you meet me somewhere? I just need to talk to someone" I mumbled, I was trying not to cry.

"Course, Case…but shouldn't you talk to your mum or something" Smithy said.

"I can't Smithy, I've tried…but she's interrogating me. I just want to talk to someone, who isn't going to dish out CCTV duty to anyone who has any sort of inside information on me" I cried.

"Ok, ok" Smithy agreed "how about you come over my place? You remember where it is right?"

I did remember; I'd stayed there one weekend when my mum had to go to Scotland on a training course at work. I was sixteen and my dad was supposed to be home to look after me. He cancelled at the last minute. I told my mum that I'd be ok for the weekend, but Smithy offered to look after me; he had the weekend off. I'd expected him to treat me like a baby, but instead it was a really good weekend. We watched films and Smithy got us a takeaway – a curry, my favourite.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon. Thanks, Smithy"

I hung up the phone, grabbed my handbag and thundered down the stairs.

"Mum? I'm going out" I called "I'm taking the car"

"Where are you going, Casey?"

"To talk" I sighed.

Reluctantly, mum handed over the car keys. I pulled on my boots and slid my phone into my pocket. I opened the front door and walked out to the car. It was pretty warm outside but not as warm as I'd expected for a summer night like today. I opened the door to our car and climbed in.

It was only a short drive to Smithy's flat. I parked up the car out front and pulled my bag onto my shoulder. I sat in the car for a few moments before I got up and pressed the buzzer on the door of the flats.

"Come on up, Case" Smithy's voice fuzzed through the intercom.

I pushed open the door, and climbed the steps to the second floor. Smithy's door was already open. He was sat on the sofa, a beer in hand. He was in his casual clothes, jeans and a t-shirt.

"Thanks for letting me come over" I mumbled, slumping down on the sofa, "I just had to get away from mum"

"She's just worried about you, Case. What did she want to know?" Smithy sighed.

"She keeps questioning me about the baby's dad, and about college and about what I'm going to do now. I don't know what I'm going to do, about anything for Christ's sake, its not like I planned all this. I told the dad today, and I know I'm keeping the baby, but that's as far as I've got with all of this"

"How did he take it?"

"Ok I suppose, it's a lot to take in. I wouldn't have said he's the fatherly type, Smithy. I just don't think he's going to stick around and be a dad; but I've given him the choice. He can be a part of the baby's life if he wants to be, or he doesn't have to be" I rambled.

"He might surprise you, Casey. He might take on the responsibility"

"I doubt it, Smithy. It's Nate, Smithy, he's the father" I admitted.

Smithy let out a mild laugh.

"Well I never saw that coming" Smithy finally muttered.

"Yeah, that's what I said" I said dryly.

"I'm not going to tell my mum about it until Nate makes up his mind" I informed Smithy "she can question me all she likes, I'm not giving in. I'm going to come to the station tomorrow and speak to him, find out what he wants and I'll go from there" I decided.

"Sounds like a plan" Smithy agreed.

I checked my watch and sighed.

"I better be off, Smithy. I'm knackered and I don't want my mum to worry any more than necessary. Thank you for this, Smithy" I leaned forwards and hugged him tight, "I'll see you tomorrow".

Smithy walked me to the door and I got back in the car, driving back home for another set of twenty questions. Oh the joy. That was just what I needed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Please read and review :) _

_Rachel x_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 <span>

Nausea swept through me the next morning. I lurched out of bed, throwing back the covers and crashing along the corridor to the bathroom. Slamming the door shut behind me, I flung the toilet seat up and collapsed in front of the toilet. Then I threw up, over and over. How lovely, huh? When I was finally finished being sick, I sank onto the cold floor and groaned. So this was what morning sickness was like.

Eventually, I dragged myself to my feet and washed my face and brushed my teeth. When I stumbled out of the bathroom, my mum was waiting for me; she was fully dressed and had a cup of coffee in her hand. She smiled hesitantly and handed me the coffee.

"I'll be going in fifteen minutes, I guess you're coming in with me?" mum asked.

"Yep, I've got some things to sort out" I sighed.

"Ok, well, I'll let you get ready"

I took of my pyjamas and pulled on my underwear. I stood sideways in front of the full length mirror. I was never skinny, or particularly overweight, mind you I did always have a bit of a wobbly belly and bum. But I'd pretty much stuck to the same size for the past year or so. I pursed my lips, I didn't have a bump yet. I was pretty glad about that, but I knew it wouldn't be long before I noticed the swelling of my belly. After a few moments appraising my belly, I pulled on my jeans and a button up flowery shirt. I pulled my hair into plaits and grabbed my bag.

"I'm ready, mum" I said as I jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Ok" mum replied, grabbing her car keys.

I pinched a cereal bar from the cupboard and followed mum out to the car. We drove to the station in silence near enough all the way; we made little efforts at small talk, but really I was too nervous and stressed out to chat. When we pulled up at the station, I walked with mum to her office.

"So, I'll see you later" mum murmured.

"Yeah, I'll see you later mum" I smiled awkwardly.

I turned to leave.

"If you need to talk Casey, I'll be here, ok?"

"Thanks mum; I'll keep it in mind"

I left her office and walked around the corner towards; well I don't know where I was walking exactly. I wasn't sure who I walking towards either; whether it was Nate, Callum or Smithy. I just didn't know. While I was still trying to figure out who to find, I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going. I banged into Nate as he walked down the corridor towards me. I looked up, ready to apologise.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" I apologised.

I noticed the dark bluey black under Nate's mouth.

"Hey, what happened to your face?" I asked, stepping forwards towards him.

"Oh, that, nothing" Nate responded, I could tell he was lying, "um, anyway, I've been doing some thinking last night, and I want to do this, I want to be a dad"

"Really? Sorry, that's horrible of me to think. I shouldn't have doubted that you wouldn't have stepped up, I really…" I explained but was interrupted.

"PC Roberts!" Callum boomed as he came down the corridor, "aren't you supposed to be on patrol?"

"Sorry Sarge" Nate apologised, his jaw clenched and his body stiffened, "I was just sorting some things with Casey"

"PC Ryder is waiting for you in the yard, I suggest you go now or you'll be doing paperwork for the rest of your career" Callum replied loudly, standing in front of Nate, looking pretty menacing.

A look passed between the two of them and I knew that there was something going on. Nate backed off after a deathly ice swept between them.

"I'll talk to you at lunch, Casey, we need to talk about…stuff" Nate said, nodding at me.

"Ok" I smiled.

Nate walked off towards the yard, leaving Callum and I in the corridor, not far from his office.

"What the hell was that about?" I hissed at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he walked towards his office, I was on his heels.

He sat down at his desk and I slammed the door shut behind us. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"What do I mean? You just threatened Nate with a lifetime of paperwork because he stopped to talk to me for a grand total of two minutes! Was there really any need? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed of something?" I bit angrily.

"How I treat my officers is no business of yours" he shouted "Nate brought it on himself"

"Oh, ok I get it. It was you, wasn't it? You hit Nate didn't you?"

Callum didn't say anything, just set his jaw and glared furiously at the wall.

"Why on earth did you hit him? What did he do to you?"

He still ignored me and continued glaring at the wall. I strode forwards till I was right in front of him. Callum exploded up from his chair; I didn't have time to move back so we were practically standing nose to nose. I hated and loved the closeness all at the same time.

"I don't answer to you, Casey" Callum yelled, striding from the room, thumping the door as he went.

"Fine" I yelled back at him "I'll talk to Nate myself"

Callum strode off down the corridor, shoulders tensed and aggression rolling off him in waves. I groaned and banged my head against the door.

"Why me?" I muttered to myself "why the hell is this happening to me?"

While Nate, Callum, Smithy and the others were out on patrol I didn't have much to do. I sat around at the station for a little while before realising how much of an idiot I probably looked. I knew they probably wouldn't be back till at least lunch time anyway, so I decided to go out for a bit. I left the station and caught a bus to the High Street. I stopped off at the Shake Stop to buy a milkshake. The Shake Stop did the best milkshakes; I bought a vanilla and chocolate shake with crushed Dairy Milk chocolate. It was amazing. I checked my watch. It was ten to ten. I visited my usual shops and bought a few bits and pieces that I needed before making my way to Canley Fields.

I found a spot in the sun and shrugged off my cardigan. I put it down on the grass and settled myself down. I grabbed my mobile and rang the number the hospital gave me. I made an appointment for my twelve week scan in two weeks and at the same time I was going to meet with my new midwife. When the call was over I reached into my bag and pulled out some of my college coursework. We were off for a week at the moment before going back to college for another month and a half before we finished for the summer holidays. I wasn't sure whether I was going to be going back after the summer but I might as well do the work I needed to do complete to pass this part of my work in case I did want to go back. And, it was a good distraction for me from all the madness I was feeling at the moment. I took a sip of my milkshake before getting on with my essay.

I was right about my work being a distraction for me. I glanced at my watch and realised it was going on for half two. Crap, I was supposed to be meeting Nate for lunch. I stuffed my work back into my bag, dusted off my cardigan and pushed my arms into it. I dropped my empty milkshake into the bin and walked to the bus station. Luckily for me, the next bus to Sun Hill was due in three minutes.

When the bus pulled up just down the road from the station, I hopped off, thanking the driver. I walked quickly up the street and into the station. I buzzed myself through and made my way down to the cafeteria. I rushed past Callum's office, I glanced in quickly as I rushed by, he was sitting inside. I refused to catch his eye.

"I'm sorry, Nate, I was in the park and I totally spaced out" I apologised as I sat down at the table with him.

"It's alright, I got here late myself" he said.

He smiled and pushed a plate of food my way; it was piled high.

"Bit much don't you think?" I laughed, gesturing to the mountainous plate of food.

"You're eating for two now, don't want you wasting away" he smiled.

"Not much chance of that, Nate, you know I'm a greedy cow!" I grinned.

We ate our food for a little bit, it seemed that both of us were unsure of how to start the conversation that we knew we had to have.

"So…" I said, clearing my throat, "you said this morning, that you've made your mind up, that you want this baby too"

"I'm a dad now, even though it's not born yet, I'm still a dad. I was awake all last night thinking about it. I want to support the baby, financially. But I want to be a dad too, I want to share the parenting" he explained.

"I've got my twelve week scan in two weeks; you can come if you want?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that" he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

_Please read and review :) Thank you so much for following me and this story, it means a lot to me !_

_Rachel x _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 <span>

The two weeks till my scan passed and I was starting to come to terms with everything that was happening, or at least most of it. I was getting to grips with the morning sickness that plagued me not only in the morning but right through the day. My mum and I were getting on better too - it seemed that she too was coming to terms with the idea of me having a baby – and she hadn't completely blown a gasket when Nate and I told her that he was the father; I made her promise that she wouldn't take her anger out on him at work, unlike a certain Sergeant. I'd spoken to my tutor at college and she was really good about the baby. We agreed that I should go part time to college instead of full time as the work load would be easier to deal with and I'd be able to deal with all the baby stuff too. Even my dad was making more of an effort. We spoke every other day, and he had been home one weekend too. I was glad that my dad was going to try and be around more; I wanted this baby to be surrounded by people who would live it.

The guys at the station were really good too. My mum spoke to Jack and he said that as long as I stayed out of the way of custody I was still ok to come into the station when I wanted to. Smithy was a great help, he was always there to talk to me when I needed a friendly face, and I even told him about what happened with Nate and Callum. He said he wouldn't speak to Callum about it but when I was walking the corridors later that day I saw them arguing in Callum's office. I was feeling sick at the time so I didn't get involved; I just walked back the way I'd come.

Hollie was a big help to me too. She gave me all her old baby and pregnancy books. She said that it would help me prepare for things to come. It all sounded very ominous. I'd started reading one of the books, one of the pregnancy ones. It was all about what you should expect in each week of your pregnancy. I have to admit that some of it seemed a bit freaky.

Every morning I'd stand in front of the mirror and appraise my belly from every possible angle. I had noticed that my belly had grown marginally. But I didn't know if that was due to the all the food I was shoving down my throat or whether it was in fact the makings of a baby bump.

Nate had offered to drive us to the hospital for my scan and I was grateful. I didn't feel like going on the bus. My mum was going to come with me to the appointment too but she couldn't get the morning off work. She and Jack had a meeting with some big top brass important person that she just couldn't get out of. I was nervous for the scan. What if something was wrong with the baby? Then what would I do? I sat in the living room, tapping my foot on the coffee table. I channel surfed on the television for a little while till I heard a car horn beeping outside. I looked out of the window. It was Nate. I grabbed my handbag, locked the front door and jogged out to the car. I jumped into the passenger seat and clicked my seat belt.

"Ready?" Nate asked me.

I grinned nervously at him.

"Yep; let's go" I laughed.

We drove to St Hughes hospital and parked up. The price of parking there was extortionate. Maybe next time we would get the bus. A nurse directed us to the maternity wing of the hospital and after a little bit of searching we finally found it. We didn't have to wait long before the midwife called us through to her office.

"Hi, I'm Rosetta Hargrove but you can call me Rose, I'm going to be your midwife right though till your baby is born, then you'll get a home visiting midwife" Rose introduced herself.

She had caramel coloured skin, was average in height and had long black hair that she had swept back into a bobble. She looked quite young, maybe twenty two, twenty three perhaps.

"Casey Jones and this is the baby's father Nate Roberts" I replied.

"Ok, I just need to take down a few of your details before you go for you sonogram" Rose smiled, reaching some documents and a pen with a big purple feather sticking out the top of it.

The questions were relatively easy and straightforward and soon we were being led along the corridor to a sonogram room by Rose. She smiled kindly to me before leaving us with the lady inside.

"Rebecca Davies" she said, sticking her hand forward for me to shake.

"Casey" I smiled nervously.

"Ok, Casey, if you can just pop yourself on here please" Rebecca instructed, gesturing to the examination chair in front of her.

Nate took my coat and my bag and I sat down on the chair. It rotated backwards so that I was almost lying down.

"Can you lift your top for me please?" Rebecca asked me.

I rolled up my top so that my stomach was on view.

"Ok this will be a bit cold" Rebecca smiled.

Rebecca squirted a blue gel onto my stomach. She was right, it was cold. Nate came to stand beside me. Rebecca picked up the little device next to the screen and began rolling it over my belly. We both watched the screen intently. A shape began to form on the screen and a little "thump, thump" sound began pattering in the air.

"Ok, you hear that? Well that's your baby's heartbeat, and I have to say it sounds very healthy. Now, see this shape on here" Rebecca grinned, using her finger she outlined a shape on the monitor, "this is the head right here, and this is it's little body"

I leaned up on my elbows so I could get a better look at the screen. My heart seemed to catch in my throat.

"That's my baby" I whispered, a few tears escaping.

"Our baby" Nate corrected playfully, nudging me a little.

I laughed.

"Ok, that's our baby" I grinned.

"Do you want a few print outs?" Rebecca asked me.

"Oh yes please" I said enthusiastically.

Rebecca laughed and printed me out five copies of the scan photo. Nate put them in my bag for me. I wiped the cool gel off of my belly with a piece of tissue Rebecca gave me, and we were ushered back out to reception to make an appointment for my next scan, where if we wanted we'd be able to find out the gender of the baby. That was done quickly and soon we were back in Nate's car.

"Do you want me to drop you back home?" Nate asked me as we pulled out of the hospital car park.

"No, I promised mum and Hollie that I'd go to the station to show them the scan photos and to give them all the details" I said with a roll of my eyes.

"The station it is then" he said.

We drove quietly to the station. I couldn't get the image of my baby out of my head. It was amazing. I looked down at my belly. I really had a living life form inside of me, a real baby human growing inside of my body. How strange is that? I giggled to myself. Nate raised an eyebrow but soon started laughing along with me. This was really strange and amazing for him too.

When we got to the station I rushed inside to find Hollie, Nate was hot on my heels. I found her outside Smithy's office, chattering away to him. I grinned and pulled both of them into a hug.

"What was that for" Smithy asked when I'd let go of the two of them.

I whipped out a scan photo to show them. I pointed to my baby's head.

"Look" I shrieked "that's our baby's head!"

I pulled Nate next to me and we both grinned like proud parents. Smithy and Hollie, who were soon joined by Roger, Mel and Sally, cooed and aahhed over the scan photo before handing it back to me. I was well and truly on a natural high.

"I've got to get changed, my shift starts in five" Nate said "I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, see you later" I said, giving him a quick hug.

Things weren't so awkward with us two anymore. We both knew where we stood with the other. Neither of us were interested in starting a romantic relationship, but we were really good friends. We both wanted what was best for the baby, and really we just enjoyed the other's company.

Grinning to myself happily I set off down the corridor to see if Jack and my mum had finished their meeting. I walked past Callum's office. As I passed he followed me.

"Casey!" he called.

I turned around, my heart beating too fast.

"Yes?" I asked haughtily, or at least what I hoped was haughtily.

"Can we talk?" he asked me, he looked guilty and a little embarrassed.

"Sure" I sighed and he led me into his office.

"How was your scan?"

"It was good, we heard the heart beating. It was amazing" I smiled.

"I'm sorry I went off on one" he apologised "I had no right to behave the way I did. I should never have laid into Nate or shouted at you"

"Why'd you do it, Callum? Hmm? Because really, what did Nate ever do to you?" I asked him.

I didn't say it angrily. I just wanted to get to the bottom of it all. Callum sighed and sat down in his chair. He looked away from me for a moment. And then after a pause he spoke.

"I was just angry that he'd gotten you pregnant, I mean you're young, you've got your whole life ahead of you. I was angry that he jeopardised that for you" he said.

I have to admit that I was disappointed. I wanted him to say that he hit Nate because he was jealous; that he liked me the way I liked him. It was stupid of me even to think it.

"My life hasn't been thrown away, Callum" I sighed, sitting down, "I didn't want a baby this young but I am and now I'm so happy about it. I wouldn't want it any other way. I love this baby already, Callum. Yes my life is going to be ridiculously hard from now on but it will be worth it, I know it will be"

"I know, Casey, I'm sorry"

"It's cool" I grinned "I'm too happy to hate you. You're forgiven"

He stood up from his chair and I did too. He hugged me tight and it was great. It was just a pity that it was purely platonic. But right now, with my baby growing inside of me, I was happy, I was so happy.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey :) thank you for sticking with me even though i haven't updated in forever. I've been overloaded with work at college and i've got a part time job now but anyway, excuses, excuses. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review! _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 <span>

I was having one of those days, the type were all you want to do is eat. I was sitting in our living room with Smithy, Callum, Hollie, Nate, Beth and Sally while mum and Jack were in the kitchen. We were having a little Christmas party since Christmas day was only three days away. My dad wasn't back from Germany or France or wherever he was this week yet, but he was due to fly in tonight so that I could spend the next day with him. He apparently had a surprise for me. Hopefully it would be a good one, maybe Swiss chocolate or French bread. I was getting hungry just thinking about it.

I was six months pregnant and looking like a small house. Everything was going well with the baby, we'd had the chance to find out whether the baby would be a boy or a girl but Nate and I wanted it to be a surprise. I was slumped on the couch, humming to Christmas songs. Hollie sat next to me on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, Sally sat on my other side with a big bar of chocolate. Smithy, Nate and Callum were all sitting on the other sofa at the opposite side of the room, chatting amongst themselves.

"I need the toilet again" I groaned, pushing myself to my feet.

"Isn't this the third time in the last hour?" Nate joked.

Nate was sniggering in the corner with Smithy. I glared at them, grabbing a handful of popcorn and throwing it their way.

"You did this to me, Nate Roberts!" I told him "I'll get my revenge on you if you laugh at me again"

"Don't mind them, Case" Sally grinned, winking at Nate, "here, have some more chocolate"

"Like she hasn't had some already" Nate chuckled.

They all started laughing at me which made me want to hurl something at them.

"God you guys are bullies!" I said before turning on my heel to visit the toilet.

When I'd finished on the toilet, I stood outside the bathroom looking in the mirror. I was wearing thick grey tights and a red dress. My bump was no longer just a bump but instead a mountain. Just three months to go, I reminded myself. I turned away to walk back into the living room but banged straight into Smithy.

"Sorry, Smithy, I wasn't watching where I was going" I apologised, moving out of his way.

"Nate's just joking, you know?" Smithy said.

"I know he is, it's just these damn hormones making me a total stress head; honestly I can't wait till I've gave birth and I can finally stop being so crazy" I laughed.

"Hah!" Smithy chuckled "like that's ever going to happen".

I slapped his arm playfully and walked into the kitchen to see if mum and Jack needed a hand with anything. As I got nearer the doorway I could hear them laughing and joking. I caught a glimpse of my mum reflected in the window. She was smiling and looked like she was blushing a little. I smiled to myself and crept away. Of course it would be nice if my parents were living under one roof, but at the end of the day they were divorced. It was about time that they moved on with their lives and found someone else. If my mum and Jack got together then I'd be more than happy for them.

The Christmas tunes were blasting out from the living room, I walked in to find people up and dancing. I laughed. It seemed like everyone was having a good time. Hollie pounced at me and grabbed my hands.

"Dance with me" she grinned.

"Oh, sure, that will be a pretty sight" I giggled.

Hollie ignored me and pulled me further into the room, dancing and wiggling away. No matter how much of an idiot I looked, I still had fun. We spun each other around and danced like idiots, but who cares? Everyone was doing it. Exhausted, I flumped down on the sofa and was soon joined by Nate.

"How're you feeling?" he asked me.

"A little tired but I'm having fun" I smiled.

"Good" he grinned.

We were quiet for a few minutes.

"Listen, Case. Can we talk somewhere?" Nate asked me.

"Yeah, come on, we'll go upstairs" I said.

Nate raised an eyebrow mischievously at me and smirked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter PC Roberts" I laughed, as he pulled me to my feet.

We slipped past Beth and Callum's dancing bodies and I couldn't help but feel jealous of Beth. She smiled at me as we passed and I returned it meekly. Nate and I climbed the stairs and into my room. I sat down on my bed and gestured for him to sit too.

"Spit it out, Nate" I chuckled as he struggled to speak.

"Would you be mad if I asked Hollie out?" Nate finally babbled, he looked so worried.

I giggled and slapped his arm.

"Why would I be mad? You're both single, and I reckon she's into you, so why not? I say ask her" I told him.

"Really? I thought with her being your cousin and you and I are having a baby…I just thought you might have thought that it would be too awkward" Nate sighed with relief.

"What? Of course not" I laughed at the idea, "just don't hurt her or Sam, ok?"

"I promise" he grinned.

Just as we were hugging, my bedroom door opened and Callum stood in the doorway. I sprang apart from Nate even though I knew that we weren't doing anything wrong. We were just friends, that was all either of us wanted to be.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise you two were…um…busy" Callum apologised, turning on his heel and walking away. He had a dark look on his face.

"Crap" I muttered "now he thinks that you and I are…well…you know". I raised my eyebrows suggestively.

"What does it matter? If he asks about it…wait a minute…do you like Callum?" Nate said incredulously.

"Sure" I squeaked "he's my friend"

"You know that's not what I mean"

"No I don't" I lied, I blushed like a beetroot.

"Yes you do! I can see it on your face!" Nate whooped, grinning from ear to ear.

"Shhh!" I chastised.

"Well go set him straight" Nate said "tell him that we're not into each other but you're into him".

"Hah, Nate, I don't think so. I'm eighteen, pregnant and the daughter of the Inspector. How do you think the conversation will go?" I snorted.

"You won't know till you try"

"Oh shut up" I snapped "I'm going downstairs".

I stood up and plodded down the stairs like an elephant. People were still dancing in the living room, and my mum and Jack were sitting down on the couch talking.

"Have you seen Callum?" I asked them.

"I think he went out into the garden" mum said.

"Thanks" I smiled before slipping on my shoes.

I opened the back door and walked outside. Callum was sitting on the patio bench, looking out across the garden. He had a beer in his hand. Slowly, I walked across and sat down beside him. He took a swig of his beer.

"It wasn't what it looked like" I said quietly.

"It's really not any of my business, Casey" he replied, he sounded a little bitter.

"Me and Nate…well there is not me and Nate, there hasn't been since I got pregnant and there isn't going to be a me and Nate. I don't want there to be" I explained, shaking my head, "Nate's my friend, ok so he's the father of my child too, but he is just my friend. I don't have feelings for him"

Callum looked at me and I felt my belly go funny under his gaze.

"He was asking me if I'd be mad if he asked Hollie out on a date, because she's my cousin and I'm having his baby. I told him to go for it" I said, I met his eyes, "I'm not interested in Nate, Callum"

He was quiet for a moment and he looked back down the garden. He eventually turned back to look at me, he had a strange look in his eyes.

"Who do you like, Casey?" he said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

I gulped and looked away for a second before I looked him directly in the eyes.

"You, Callum, I like you" I whispered.

Before I could take back what I said, Callum kissed me, and I mean really kissed me. My belly did flip flops and my heart raced. It was like everything around us disappeared, it was just him and me, just me and Callum. I couldn't help but let a small giggle slip. He pulled away and looked at me curiously. I just smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
